The Girl That Fell
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: Sakura is sent a four year long S ranked mission, Now she's back. But things have changed. She has a new attitude, new look and whats up with those seals all over her body. She has some explaining to do, unless her loyality lies else where...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't won Naruto or any of the characters. Yea I know that I have been gone for a while. Okay maybe…for a long time…but whatever. So sakura is going to be a lot of OOC so just to warn you. Oh and I need and idea of who to pair sakura with, her love interest will start in the third chapter if I have a character to pair her up with…

PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!!!

Title: Then the Girl Fell

Author: Riia Herogoochi

Sakura walked up the few steps to her apartment building. Feeling exhausted and drained from her shift at the hospital. 23 patients and none of them were anything but easy. Her charka was drained completely and didn't help much that she lived so far away. She'd have to move closer, there was no way in hell she was going to do this during the winter season where she would freeze half way home.

"Haruno-Chan…" Sakura turned around to see a masked ANBU talking to her." I've been calling you for a few minutes, are you feeling alright?"

Sakura felt stupid. He had been trailing her and calling her. What was wrong with her? She needed sleep and fast.

"Yeah I'm fine what is it that you need me for?" She wanted to information and as fast as possible and to head home for a well deserved nap.

"It's an urgent manor we need to inform you…" Suddenly Sakura was suddenly alert.

"What is it?"

"It is classified information that I need you to be informed by Lady Hokage. I am truly sorry but Lady Hokage said just to inform you, nothing more." With out once touch more of information, the mask ANBU left. Sakura felt a rush of adrenaline and she was off. She reached the center building in record time.

.

"Ah Sakura, I suppose the ANBU reached you in time." Tsunade said in a calm voice. Sakura felt her left eye twitched with annoyance.

"You wished to see me milady?"

"Yes actually it's about your team…"Sakura felt her heart speed up and her palms grow sweaty. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Sakura, Uzumaki has arrived…" Tsunade trailed off for a moment letting Sakura's thoughts turn for the worst.

'_What had Naruto done?. The idiot, he better not have gotten hurt. The idiot he-he if he's hurt in any way she'd-beat him-with an inch of his life. Seriously!"_

"He's just come back from his mission with Kakashi and Sai." Tsunade said as if it wasn't such a big deal?! Then why'd the ANBU come to request her presents at Tsunade's?

"So-so what did you need me for milady?" sakura said trying to hide her relieve that he was safe.

"Sakura this is an S-Ranked Mission. Refusal isn't an option, its true but I'm sorry. Sakura-dear there is a 98.3 chance that you won't come back alive. Sakura I'm willing to strip you off your shinobi status for a time being and let you still work at the hospital. Until the mission if filled by someone else. But right now you're the only one available at the moment." Tsunade said never breaking eye contact. "So what is it Sakura. Go on the mission, or work at the hospital full time as a regular citizen for an unspecific amount of time?" Tsunade said silently hoping she would refuse the mission. She couldn't bear to see Sakura dead, just like all her loved ones. After a long moment, sakura held her head high, nothing showing on her face. She answered…

"When do I leave?" Tsunade held back tears.

"In four hours." It came out a bare whisper that was all sakura needed. She disappeared leaving Tsunade to grieve alone, she had a lost another. One more person precious she had lost to death. That day sealed sakura's fate forever more.

4 years later

"Are you ready to go?" a males deep voice asked. The figure nodded silently. "Are you scared? Worried maybe?"

"You asked as if you care? No I heed no emotions of worry or fright. Let's go…Uchiha-sama…" They disappeared leaving a single stray petal. A lone withered pink petal.

A/N

Yea so that's it for know I got the next chapter ready I just need to get it out of my notebook and on to the computer…so yea...until next time


	2. Her return, the shock

Chapter Two

Riia Herogoochi

When the Girl Fell

The city of Konoha was quite. But then again it was always quiet at two o clock In the morning. A black hooded figure sat onto of one of the buildings, its tattered cloak swaying in the wind. Taking the beautiful sight of Konoha as they slept. In an instant the figure disappeared reappearing by another dark clothed figure.

"Uchiha Sama..?"

"Hn, go to the Hokage...but first..."The tall male spoke pulling out a katana and slicing the other smaller figure right down the chest letting the blood leak from the wound. The wounded one cried out from suppressed pain. "Report back to me in a months time." with that the male disappeared, while the injured one ran to the Hokage office in pain but happy.

Hokage tower

"Lady Hokage we have a situation!" an ANBU said bursting in to the room.

"What is it now?!" she snapped

"Haruno-Haruno..!"

"What about sakura if this is a joke i am in no mood to deal with it!"

"She's back-came in lobby-bleeding-hospital now!" The ANBU choked out while Tsunade was already on her feet and out the door.

"When did she arrive in? What's her status?"Tsunade asked

"Late this morning roughly around 2:20 am, her status is unknown, my captain only informed me that she was covered in blood." Tsunade's teeth grinded together, frustration racking through her body. Breaking into a run she ran to the hospital.

HOSPITAL

When Tsunade entered the hospital, there was no time to spare.

"Haruno, Haruno sakura, where the hell is she!" "Give me her status report…now!" Tsunade barked at the doctors standing. The doctors shook while the nurses stop dead in there tracks feeling the Hokage's anger. There Hokage was beyond pissed.

"Are you all deaf?" one brave nurse stood up to face her Hokage.

"Haruno san was taken in this morning, s-she was taken in the emergency unit at once." The nurses informed briefly

"So where is she now?"

"S-still in the emergency unit ma'am…" as Tsunade swiftly left eh nurse gasped for air.

The heart beat monitor was going up and down, the constant beeping growing further and further apart.

"Her heart rates dropping. We're losing her!" a nurse yelled

"Dammit sakura were almost done, hold on you've got to hold on just a bit longer. Just a few more minutes, don't you dare die on me!" Tsunade though as she stitched sakura up. "Put her on another blood drip, clear a room so that we can monitor her condition, it's almost done, until then help me keep her alive!'' The assistance nodded as they began to pour massive amount of charka into sakura's system. After a while sakura's charka became responsive once more. "Stop assisting her charka is beginning to heal her on its own... its strange most of her charka had been sealed away but now everything is back to normal. For now we wait" Tsunade said looking at her apprentices face.

It was the constant beeping that made her stir. She opened her eyes, taking in the sights around her. She scooted up, so her back was leaning against the wall. She reached to her right, her eyes never leaving the door, to grab her katana. To her amazement it wasn't there. She stood up slowly, making sure she made as little noise as possible. She crossed the floor to a medical tray, where a scalpel lay resting. She reached for it and then went back to the bed. There was no way she would make it out alive in this place, well at least not in one piece injured like she was. So she sat in her bed hiding her weapon under the blankets. That's when she started to survey herself. A bandage was covering a large portion of her chest area, from where Uchiha-Sama had injured her. Though she doubted her injuries were severe as they once were this morning. She also noticed that several of the charka seals Uchiha-Sama placed on her were unsealed. She cursed she would have to reseal them herself later. She just hoped that they didn't see the scriptures of multiple seals that covered her back side. Her posture stiffened as a presence made the way towards her.

"Oh…Sakura you're awake." Sakura turned her way to the speaker at the door.

"Ah…Tsunade, hello." Her voice was calm just like her mood.

"Four years apart and that's all you can say, sakura?"

"Forgive me, Tsunade." Sakura spoke again while Tsunade grimaced.

"So sakura, I'm glad your back."

"Me too…" sakura said giving a small smile

"What's wrong sakura your being distant." That sparked something with sakura.

_Tell them as less as possible sakura, become so distant it will be maddening._

"Forgive me milady, I'm just a tad tired my wound are taking a lot out of me." Sakura said bowing her head slightly.

"It's all right sakura-dear you look exhausted." Tsunade said taking her leave. "oh by the way welcome back. You were greatly missed. I was sure (hick) that you wouldn't (hick) come back (hick) alive." Tsunade said in tears, walking over to sakura and hugging her. "I missed you Hun, next time refuse the mission okay?"

"Alright." Sakura said in kind returning the hug. "I missed you to milady…" sakura felt Tsunade grip on her tighten. "Just how long have I been in the village?"

"Just over night. You had us worried; your charka for the first part was unresponsive.

There were several charka seals on you, I had to remove them."

"Why?"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Why did you remove them?" sakura snapped but realizing her mistake her error closed her mouth. But Tsunade caught it.

"Why were they there sakura? How long have you had them?"

"…"

"Sakura tell me..." Tsunade said in a stern voice.

"I don't know how I got them all I know is that I've had them for a while, and removing certain seals is too risky. It can damage my charka flow severely.'

"Oh I had no idea, allow me to reseal them"

"No, I will." Sakura said scouting out of her bed, placing the scalpel in her pants, glad she wasn't wearing a hospital robe.

"But sakura-" Tsunade had stopped when Sakura did multiple hand signs and then slammed her hand over her heart.

"Special summoning- Chakra Sealing!" Tsunade watched as sakura's body glowed. When the body stopped glowing, there was multiple swirl tattoos' on her body. Unable to move from shock, Tsunade watched as sakura walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a white bandage roll. She started to wrap the marks when she noticed Tsunade's stare.

"Yes?" sakura said, not meaning to be rude her mentor. Tsunade stood and left the room without a word of parting. Sakura stared at the door confused. But then again she was gone for four years, and sakura noticed that she wasn't on friendly since she met Uchiha-Sama. She'd have to act like her old self for a while. Unless she wanted to risk exposing herself and betray Uchiha-Sama. She let out an exhaled breath. She was starting to get a headache. Well now that Tsunade was out of her way, she took concentration on how she would leave here….wait she was a doctor here, she could admit herself out. Strolling briefly at her chart, she grabbed a pen and scribbled her name down. She then put on a mess shirt and walked through the door.

To her expectation no one tried to stop her. They did a simple bow of the head or a soft hello then hurried on her way. When she went to the exit that was when things got difficult

"Dr. Haruno, where do you think you are going?" an ANBU said standing in front of her and sealing her exit.

"Leaving…" was her simple answer.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you cant leave you are still injured…"

"I am a doctor, I say I am fine. I even have a medical degree to prove it. You, though, sir, do not. Distance your self from my person and allow me to leave." Sakura was getting irritated. She wanted to go home and file away the mission report, send it to Tsunade and rest the day away. She was planning on finishing before dinner but this man was preventing it.

"Haruno…"

"ANBU…"

"Lady Tsunade said-"

"She gave me permission, I am her apprentice." Oh how she hated using the I'm her apprentice car but he left her no choice.

"Alright but be safe ma'am, you look awfully pale." Sakura smirked, she won.

"Don't fret; my health is my own concern." With that said Sakura made her exit. The ANBU simply watched with weary eyes as the girl left.

Remember to review. Oh and tell me who you want Sakura to be paired up with because I got nothing.

Riia Herogoochi


	3. Chapter 3 Interruption

_The Girl That Fell ChapterThree_

_Riia Herogoochi_

_I Own Nothing_

_A Young Kunoichi ran through the corridor. Foot steps echoing while the young girls breathing became heavy, as the almost silent figure walked towards her with a calm pace. She looked back seeing the shadow of the man that was after her came closer and closer to her person. Her Eyes Dilated when she seen the tip of a swords blade that was covered in her blood from earlier attacks. When her attacker came into view, his eyes opened revealing the crimson red sharingan that bled into her soul._

"_Sakura, Do Not Betray Me."_

Dilated emerald eyes opened. Her breathing silent but heavy, as her eyes narrowed at the dream. It was just like Uchiha-Sama to put a jutsu on her mind to keep her from leaking secrets. The gentle breeze from the field caressed her damp skin. A Slight rustle caught her attention. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she grabbed the scalpel from her pant pocket, flinging it at a tree, successfully splitting said tree, in half.

"What Do you want, Hatake?" Sakura asked not even bothering to turn and face him directly.

"Well, well someone is grumpy this morning." Kakashi joked stepping over the broken tree. He picked up the scalpel from the floor and examined it. "A Scalpel, Sakura?"

"It's a weapon." Was her only response. "What is it you want with me, Hatake?"

"Lady Tsunade is very upset that you left the hospital in your condition."

"Oh and are you here to bring me back,_ Sensei?_" Sakura mocked eyeing him dangerously.

"Come along Sakura, I Don't want to use force." Kakashi said calmly walking towards her.

"Too Bad I am not going back. I'm fully healed; there is no need to go back to the hospital to just hear the same thing that I have stated now." She stood up and just before Kakashi could react, she disappeared. His teeth clenched together, it was just as Lady Hokage Had said, the treasured Cherry Blossom of Konaha, was No Longer with them.

-Scene change-

Sakura jumped from treetop to tree top. Hiding her chakra with the help of the sealing marks that married her body. She knew that shortly Kakashi would try and track her down. IT was a mission to get her to the hospital, and Kakashi took his missions very seriously. _That was always his downfall._ Sakura thought repeating multiple hand signs and creating a clone.

"Your mission is to take care of Kakashi without doing any physical harm I don't want this to be found out by the Hokage that this was my doing. Disguise yourself and make it quit." Sakura instructed leaving her clone to fulfill its order._ Know that is done all that is left to do is get some new clothes and start investigating Konaha for Uchiha-Sama."_

In one large bound Sakura jumped of the tree and headed straight for the village.


End file.
